


Sleep, My Brother

by CherryCarmine



Series: Tales from The Black Realm [5]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possession, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCarmine/pseuds/CherryCarmine
Summary: Zagreus sees the perfect opportunity to resurrect himself from within an inebriated Dionysus.
Relationships: Dionysus/Zagreus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Tales from The Black Realm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827358
Kudos: 1





	Sleep, My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of [This story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779087) has a bit more info on my version/interpertation of Zagreus.

All night long, he could hear someone whispering.

It must be the alcohol again, Dionysus thought as he sat down under a nearby tree. No problem, all he needed was some sleep, and he'll be fine by morning.

"You look tired, my brother." 

There's that voice again. "Who's there?" Dionysus mumbled as he struggled to open his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Just lie down," the voice whispered.

Dionysus studied the blurry silhouette standing in front of him before smiling. "Apollo? When did you get here, baby brother?" He said, reaching out to the other man.

The man laughed. "I should be the one calling you ''baby brother''. I've existed long before you and the other Olympians were born."

Dionysus gave him a confused look. Did he hear that right? 

And that's not all either; I've been watching over you since the day you were born. You would've died a long time ago if I weren't around."

Dionysus chuckled. He must've had more alcohol than he thought (not that he keeps track of such a silly thing). "Sure, whatever you say, baby brother-" He froze when the stranger suddenly hugged him.

"Close your eyes." He flinched as the man's voice hit his ear. "It'll be over soon."

Dionysus tried to break free from his grasp. But his body felt heavy - he couldn't move his arms, and his chest tightened with every breath he took.

Souls swarmed around them - souls that once belonged to ordinary people, Dionysus realized. 

There's no mistaking it -this man must be a god of death. 

But why was he acting so familiar? 

"Who are you, and why-" Dionysus wheezed. "We've never met before." 

The man laughed as he tightened his grip on Dionysus. "Sure we have," he said. "But we've never met face to face like this before." He gently patted Dionysus' head, running his fingers through his hair. "I've heard how often the people praise your beauty before. And now I get to see it myself."

Dionysus grabbed the man's arms and pulled, but to no avail. (He had to have given him that little bit of strength to taunt him.) "I don't want your flattery! Now let me go-" The man disappeared.

And so did everything else.

"Relax. Let me take care of you." Everything but the faint sound of the man's honeyed voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up expanding this story someday.


End file.
